User blog:Hellbeast1/Steppenwolf (Worlds of DC)
Summary Steppenwolf (Also called the End of Worlds or Horned God) is an incredibly powerful and bloodthirsty New God of Apokalips and the eldest son of the first New God Yuga Khan and his wife Heggra. Serving alongside his parents in the war against the Old Gods of Urgrund, Steppenwolf would prove himself as a gifted and fearsome commander who would kill many an Old God. In the reign of the fledgling New Gods his father, impressed by his efforts would allow him to be his general and conquer whole worlds in his name to expand Yuga's empire and in time would inherit Yuga's throne as the supreme monarch of the New Gods. Entire worlds fell before Steppenwolf's hordes and with the powerful Heggra on his side no Krptonians, Martians, Green Lanterns or even Gods able to stand against them and live. Until Earth, where Steppenwolf faced the combined might of Mankind, Amazons, Atlanteans, the Old Gods of Olympus and the last son of the red planet. With this alliance against him Steppenwolf was beaten back, his army routed and his mother's soul imprisoned by the King of Olympus, Zeus into three items of potent technology brought by the New Gods, the''' Mother Boxes', before giving them to Man, Amazon and Atlantean. Steppenwolf in disgrace at his first defeat and in grief of his mother's being imprisoned would return home to find not only that his father was dead by his brother Izaya had left to establish his own society and his youngest brother Uxas (recently christened '''Darkseid') had taken the throne reserved for Steppenwolf by their father. Darkseid wasted no time in setting Steppenwolf the task of subjugating worlds in Darkseid's quest for a metaphysical equation of immense power. As the years became centuries and the centuries turned to millennia the Apokaliptian war god grew weary of serving his younger brother and sought and escape (which came when the Mother Boxes summoned him to Earth in 2014). Seeking to free his mother in order to escape from Darkseid's regime and perhaps even stand against him before he was thwarted by the emergent Justice League. Following this, Steppenwolf would return to serving the Lord of Apokalips but still conspired to guarantee his downfall, waiting in the shadows to take his opportunity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Steppenwolf, The End of Worlds, General of Apokalips, Horned God, the Apokaliptian War God Origin: Worlds of DC Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Millennia Classification: New God of Apokalips, Conqueror of Worlds, Warlord, General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Transmutation (with Electro Axe), Limited Telekinesis (Can call his axe to him at will), Magma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Summoning, Rage Power (Grew much stronger when enraged by the League in their final battle), Portal Creation via Boom Tubes, Durability Negation and Necromancy (Can transform his targets into Parademons at will whether they are living or dead), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Could withstand the Martian Manhunter attempting to telepathically assault him) Attack Potency:' 'Large Country level (Holds his own against the assorted members of the Justice League which includes the tectonic plate shfting Superman, the Demigoddes Wonder Woman and the Atlantean hero Aquaman with his Trident of Poseidon for context did this, Causes lava to spurt forth for half a mile which should yield this) Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed (Could easily keep up with a horse which can often reach 48 km/h at full sprint) with Relativistic, Combat and Reaction Speed (Keeps up with Diana who can block Superman's light speed projectiles, blocks Green Lantern's light speed constructs and projectiles matches Superman who can reachthese speeds) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Superman and Wonder Woman, overpowers Aquaman, Diana needs John's help to match him with the lasso) Striking Strength: Large Country Class (Can trade blows with Superman, on par with Aquaman who can damage people who take the power of his Trident, casually breaks the necks of Amazons, causes lava to erupt from the ground with his axe strikes) Durability:' 'Large Country level (Survives hits from Superman and Wonder Woman one point both at once, takes hits from Martian Manhunter, endures blasts from John Stewart, took hits from the sea beast Topo, trades blows with his nephew Orion, comparable to Kalibak) Stamina: Enhanced (His search for the Mother Boxes stretched on for hours and he needed no rest, not puffed out from a back and forth with Aquaman) Range: Standard melee range with his axe, higher when he throws his axe, Planetary with his Boom Tubes Standard Equipment: Electro Axe, Electro Scimitar Intelligence: Gifted '''(Planned several successful campaigns, a tactician who has only failed a few times, engineered the hunt for the Mother Boxes, manipulated others into serving as effective pawns to help best his brother) '''Weaknesses: Arrogant (Though not to the point of stupidity), rarely uses his Electro Axe's transmutative properties unless he deems a foe unworthy, often prolongs a fight to enjoy it for a longer period Category:Blog posts